Mirror Tales
by Lilsys
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Draco in einem Spiegelgeschäft jemanden trifft, mit dem er so gar nicht gerechnet hätte? DMGW R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Wie könnte es auch anders sein, ich besitze hier rein gar nichts. Alles gehört einer gewissen J.K.Rowling, vor der wir uns alle tief verneigen.

**A/N:** Hallo an alle! Also, vor langer, langer Zeit hatte ich mal eine Idee für eine neue Geschichte. Das hab ich auf einen kleinen Zettel geschrieben. Der Zettel ist mir irgendwie abhanden gekommen, bis heute. Heute Nachmittag habe ich ihn wieder gefunden, mir die Grundideen der Geschichte durchgelesen und bumm, dachte mir, das muss ich aufschreiben. Nun aber habe ich diesen Zettel schon wieder verloren, nur die Idee schwirrt mir noch immer im Kopf herum. Mittlerweile ist es so etwa 1 Uhr morgens und ich bin elendsmüde. Bitte lest dieses Kapitelchen und sagt mir in einem Review, was ihr davon haltet, ob es euch gefällt, ob ihr mehr davon lesen wollt.

**

* * *

**

**Mirror Tales**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Draco Malfoy war schon immer für das Schöne empfänglich gewesen.

Er liebte die Schönheit und Reinheit einer Frühlingsblume.

Er liebte die klare Schönheit der schwarzen Magie.

Und ganz besonders liebte er die Schönheit seines Spiegelbildes.

Er liebte diese platinblonde Haarpracht, die er so gerne nach hinten gegelt trug. Er liebte seine aristokratisch-spitze Nase, seine schön geformten Augenbrauen, seine langen, hellen Wimpern und seine stahlgrauen Augen. Und ganz besonders liebte er seine markanten Gesichtszüge, die durch und durch Malfoy waren.

Er war der einzige Erbe des gesamten Malfoy-Vermögens. Dazu zählten nicht nur das prächtige Herrenhaus in Wiltshire, sondern auch die Bediensteten dieses Hauses, die Firma seines Vaters und natürlich deren Angestellten. Draco Malfoy übernahm bereits im zarten Alter von 17 Jahren – gleich nachdem er Hogwarts beendet hatte – gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter die Führung der Firma seines Vaters, bis seine Mutter starb, als er gerade 19 geworden war. Sein Vater wusste in Askaban vermutlich immer noch nicht, dass Narzissa schon vor so langer Zeit gestorben war. Denn mittlerweile war Draco 25 Jahre alt.

An diesem frostigen Wintermorgen also stand Draco Malfoy vor dem Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer und musterte sein Aussehen. Er trug einen eleganten Anzug, modernster Zauberer-Schnitt, und einen passenden Winterumhang.

„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, Draco", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Draco lächelte. Er wusste, dass er immer bezaubernd aussah. Das musste wohl in den Genen liegen.

„Vielen Dank, Teuerste", antwortete er und verbeugte sich vor dem Spiegel.

Sein Spiegel.

Ja, seitdem er die Führung der Firma seines Vaters übernommen hatte, hatte er kaum noch Freunde. Sein treuster Freund war unbestreitbar sein Spiegel. Ihm erzählte er von seinen Sorgen und nur dieser schaffte es, ihn wieder aufzuheitern.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, lächelte er über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sie sehen sehr glücklich aus, Draco", bestätigte sein Spiegel.

„Oh, das bin ich auch", grinste Draco und kramte in seinem Umhang. Währenddessen sprach er: „Ich habe etwas Interessantes gefunden. Ich möchte dringend meine Sammlung erweitern und habe mir deshalb heute Vormittag frei genommen." Er zog ein zusammengefaltetes Flugblatt heraus und entfaltete es.

* * *

**_NEUERÖFFNUNG des MIRROR TALES - SPIEGELFACHGESCHÄFTES_**

_Interessieren Sie sich für Spiegel in allen Größen und Formen?_

_Wollten Sie schon immer einen antiken Spiegel besitzen?_

_Möchten Sie mit Ihrem Partner immer und überall durch einen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel verbunden sein?_

_Dann kommen Sie zu unserer Neueröffnung!_

_Nur heute gibt es Zwei-Wege-Spiegel im Sonderangebot ab 7 Galleonen. Rabatte auf griechische Spiegel._

_Sie finden uns in der Winkelgasse Nummer 302._

_Öffnungszeiten: Mo-Fr 8.00-18.00 Uhr, Sa 8.00-14.00 Uhr._

* * *

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Einkaufsbummel, Draco."

„Den werde ich haben, vielen Dank." Damit disapparierte er.

Er landete in der Winkelgasse vor dem Haus mit der Nummer 303. Freudig lächelte er. Er drehte sich um und da war es, sein neuestes Lieblingsgeschäft. Das wusste er bereits, ehe er den Laden das erste Mal betreten hatte.

„Mirror Tales – Spiegelfachgeschäft", flüsterte er leise. Diese Worte waren in silbernen Lettern über der Tür angebracht. Heute gingen zwar laufend die Kunden aus und ein, wegen der Eröffnungssonderangebote, aber das störte Draco nicht weiter.

Er betrat den Laden und freute sich. Bald konnte er seiner Sammlung ein paar neue Stücke hinzufügen. Ein paar weitere Gelegenheiten, um seine eigene Schönheit bewundern zu können.

„Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen helfen?", drang die Stimme der Verkäuferin zu ihm durch. Er drehte sich langsam um. Als er sie erblickte, wich ihm das Lächeln von den Lippen. Er hätte nie gedacht, SIE wiederzusehen. SIE, deren Familie er hasste wie den Avada Kedavra Fluch.

Er befand sich Aug in Aug mit Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

**A/N:** Bitte reviewt! Ich weiß nämlich noch nicht, ob ich die Geschichte gut genug finde, um sie weiterzuschreiben. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Natürlich besitze ich hier immer noch nichts. Wer Wünsche, Anregungen, Beschwerden usw. hat, der soll sich bitte an Joanne K. Rowling wenden oder mir ein Review schreiben. Ich leite es dann an Joanne weiter... Nein, wer's glaubt... °lach°

**

* * *

**

**Mirror Tales**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Draco Malfoy befand sich Aug in Aug mit Ginevra Weasley.

„Malfoy", zischte sie. Er hob eine Augenbraue und musterte sie. Sie trug einen langen, eng anliegenden schwarzen Rock und ein enges türkises Shirt, das ihre roten Haare, die sie offen trug, hervorstechen ließ. Unter dem Rock lugten hochhackige, schwarze Stiefel hervor. Am Shirt trug sie einen Anstecker, auf dem einfach „Ginevra" stand.

„Weasley", zischte er zurück. „Hat sich jemand dazu herabgelassen, dir einen Job zu geben?"

Ginevra schnaubte, riss sich aber zusammen. „Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie spitz und unpersönlich.

Draco sah sich kurz im Laden um. Der Raum erstreckte sich weit nach hinten und es waren künstliche Wände aufgestellt, an denen die Verkaufsstücke befestigt waren. Alles feinste Spiegel, wie er bemerkte. „Nun", wandte er sich zurück an Ginny, „ich hätte gerne eine andere Bedienung."

Ginny verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Während Draco gebannt bemerkte, dass sich ihre Brüste dadurch etwas nach oben schoben, bemerkte er auch, dass sie auf ihrer linken Handoberfläche eine grässliche alte Brandwunde trug. „Leider sind all unsere verfügbaren Mitarbeiter mit Kunden beschäftigt, daher muss ich Sie bitten, mit mir Vorlieb zu nehmen", gab sie steif zurück. Dracos Blick wanderte hoch zu ihren Augen, in denen er eindeutig Krieg lesen konnte.

Schön. Wenn sie sich mit ihm streiten wollte, dann bitte.

Gelassen zog er seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn ihr zu. „Es ist heiß hier drinnen", antwortete er kühl.

Ginevra starrte ihn wütend an, ehe sie den Mantel über einen Sessel hängte, der etwas abseits hinter dem Tresen stand. Der Typ hatte nerven! Stolzierte hier herum wie ein Snob... Ach Verzeihung, er WAR doch ein Snob! Nicht nur sah er aus wie einer, in seinem Designeranzug, den er zuvor noch unter seinem Mantel versteckt hatte, nein, er benahm sich definitiv auch wie einer.

„Würden Sie mich bitte durch das Geschäft führen", wies er sie an und ging voraus. Ginevra folgte ihm und beeilte sich, ihm zu jedem Spiegel die Geschichte zu erzählen, die hinter dem Schmuckstück stand. Draco hatte zahlreiche Fragen und zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass Ginny nicht nur ein umfangreiches Grundwissen über die Materie besaß, sondern anscheinend dieses Thema mit genauso viel Faszination betrachtete wie er. Ginny hoffte einfach, ihm eins auswischen zu können, indem sie ihn durch ihr Wissen beeindruckte. Was ihr auch gelang.

Schlussendlich zog er seinen Mantel wieder an und verließ er den Laden, ohne etwas zu kaufen. Er konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen, einer Weasley etwas abzukaufen – noch nicht. Er wusste, dass seine Leidenschaft für Spiegel größer war als sein Hass der Familie Weasley gegenüber.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen stand er nun mit einem ernsten und sich prüfenden Gesichtsausdruck vor seinem Schlafzimmerspiegel.

„Sie waren lange weg, Draco", sagte sein Spiegel. „Haben Sie viele neue Stücke für Ihre Sammlung erwerben können?"

Draco brauchte etwas, ehe die Meldung zu ihm durchgedrungen war. „Was? Ah... nein. Ich hatte eine unliebsame Begegnung mit einer gewissen Ginevra Weasley", erzählte er seinem Spiegel. Daraufhin starrte er weiterhin gedankenverloren sein Spiegelbild an.

„Vielleicht würde es Ihnen gut tun, wieder einmal mit einer Frau auszugehen", schlug sein Spiegel vor.

„Was? Mit Weasley etwa?", fragte Draco schockiert. Woher wusste sein Spiegel bloß, dass er an eine feurige, rothaarige Spiegelverkäuferin dachte, die sanft geformte Oberschenkel, eine gerundete Taille und Brüste hatte, von denen so manch andere Frau nur träumen konnte? Nicht zu vergessen diese funkelnden Augen, in denen er wie in einem offenen Buch ihre Gefühlsregungen ablesen konnte...

„Sie denken doch an sie, nicht wahr?", fragte der Spiegel. Hätte er ein Gesicht gehabt, hätte Draco bestätigen können, dass sein Spiegel verschmitzt lächelte.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht", log Draco und wandte seinen Blick von seinem Spiegelbild ab.

„Was ist es dann, worüber Sie sich Sorgen machen?", fragte sein Spiegel beharrlich weiter. Draco musste zugeben, dass er hier wohl gerade ein psychologisches Gespräch miterlebte.

„Die Geschäfte, Spiegel, die Geschäfte", erwiderte Draco schnippisch. „Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen bräuchtest, solange du noch in diesem Zimmer verweilst."

„Ja, Draco", antwortete sein Spiegel ergeben. Es war bis jetzt zwar noch nie vorgekommen, dass Draco auf einen seiner Spiegel so wütend geworden war, dass er ihn zerschlug – ein zerbrochener Spiegel bringt bekanntlich sieben Jahre Pech mit sich – aber es könnte für alles ein erstes Mal geben.

Draco drehte sich um und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer. Dabei wurde ihm allerdings klar, dass sein Spiegel mit der Behauptung, er würde an Weasley denken, gar nicht so Unrecht hatte.

Aber halt mal. Natürlich dachte er nicht an die Tochter von Arthur und Molly Weasley, sondern an die Frau, zu der sie geworden war. Eine ganz und gar nicht unansehnliche Frau, wie ihm bewusst war. Wenn er ihre Herkunft außer Acht ließ, konnte er sich durchaus vorstellen, dass sie für eine Nacht ziemlich interessant für ihn wäre. Aber mehr? Nein, das konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen...

Aber in einem war er sich sicher. Er würde in den Laden zurückkehren und dann? Er würde sich einen Spiegel kaufen, natürlich, und er würde Weasley wiedersehen...

* * *

**A/N:** Ein Review wär echt nett! Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich die Geschichte weiter schreiben soll, kommt darauf an, wie gut sie euch gefällt. Aber sollte ich doch weiterschreiben, so könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass es noch ziemlich heiß her geht! Und das nächste Kapitel wird vermutlich um einiges länger als dieses hier. Also sagt mir eure Meinung bitte! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla bla... Nichts gehört mir... bla bla... Alles Joanne K. Rowling... bla bla... Kennt ihr ja eh schon alle in und auswendig...

**

* * *

**

**Mirror Tales**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley befand sich nach Ladenschluss noch im Mirror Tales. Sie stand am Tresen und ließ ihren Blick durch das Geschäft schweifen. An einigen der künstlichen Wänden fehlten Ausstellungsstücke. Sie waren bereits verkauft worden. An manchen der Spiegel hingen Schilder mit einem großen „VERKAUFT".

Ginny seufzte. Ihr erster Tag war hart gewesen. Sie hatte bislang im Ministerium gearbeitet und hatte einen Schreibtischjob gehabt, der ihr überhaupt nicht zugesagt hatte. Sie brauchte einfach den Kontakt zu den Menschen. Den hatte sie heute im Überfluss bekommen. Eigentlich war sie auch froh darüber, nur die Schattenseite an all dem... Die hieß eindeutig Draco Malfoy. Wer hätte wohl gedacht, dass sich der Snob mit einer Hingabe für Spiegel interessierte? Durch das Gespräch mit ihm – oder besser, durch die Fragen, die er ihr gestellt hatte, hatte sie unterschwellig mitbekommen, dass er von Spiegeln fasziniert war. Sie vermutete sogar, dass er etliche zu Hause hatte, vielleicht sogar mehr, als für gewöhnlich in einem Haushalt zu finden waren. Eventuell war er sogar ein Sammler von Spiegeln... Ginevra musste lächeln. Wer hätte das gedacht? Malfoy hatte anscheinend einen wunden Punkt...

„Na, was grinst du denn so?", fragte eine helle Stimme hinter ihr. Sie wirbelte herum.

„Carey, wie konntest du mich nur so erschrecken!", beklagte Ginny sich. Carey war eine ihrer Arbeitskolleginnen, die vor einem halben Jahr Hogwarts beendet hatte und bis vor kurzem noch auf Jobsuche gewesen war.

„Ach, ich hab dich erschreckt!", spielte die blonde Carey die Unschuldige, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verriet sie jedoch. „Du hast da hinten diese Karte fallen lassen", sagte sie und reichte ihr eine Karte für eine Tanzveranstaltung.

„Was? Die gehört mir nicht...", begann Ginny, ehe sie die Karte genauer betrachtete. Sie war für den nächsten Samstag gültig und es war ein Platz in einer ziemlich teuren Kategorie.

„Gehst du ganz allein zu dieser Tanzveranstaltung?", fragte Careyinteressiert.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die mir nicht gehört", antwortete Ginny sofort. „Wo hast du sie denn gefunden, Carey?"

„Hier hinten, unter diesem Sessel."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Die muss Malfoy aus der Manteltasche gefallen sein!", flüsterte sie.

„Was? Der gutaussehende Typ, mit dem du dich heute Vormittag ziemlich lange unterhalten hast?", schlussfolgerte Carey. Ginny nickte. „Oh Merlin, dieser Typ sah heiß aus!"

Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Meinst du wirklich?" Carey nickte eifrig. „Aber er ist doch ein Ekelpaket, wie es im Buche steht!"

„Ach", meinte Carey, „aber ein gutaussehendes Ekelpaket. Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

„Er war in Hogwarts ein Jahr über mir und hatte meinen Bruder und seine beiden besten Freunde ständig am Kieker." Ginny dachte kurz über den Malfoy von damals und den Malfoy von heute nach. „Aber seitdem hat er sich irgendwie verändert. Er sieht irgendwie besser aus als damals." Sie musste lachen. „Ehrlich gesagt hat er ja schon immer gut ausgesehen. Nur hab ich das nicht bemerkt, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, ihn zu hassen, weil er Ron ständig auf die Nerven ging."

Carey grinste. „Also gehst du hin?"

„Was?", fragte Ginny und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Wo soll ich hingehen?"

„Na zu dieser Tanzveranstaltung, Gin!", rief Carey aus. „Dort wirst du ihn wiedersehen und kannst dich ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten und mit ihm flirten und..."

„Carey, ich bin kein Teenager mehr. Ich werde ihm nicht nachlaufen." Carey sah enttäuscht aus. „Du könntest hingehen!", schlug Ginny vor.

„Nein, nein, Gin, ich nehme diese Karte sicher nicht", wehrte Carey sich heftig. „Du solltest hingehen!"

„Hmm..." Ginny überlegte kurz. „Und wer bitteschön sagt, dass er überhaupt dort sein wird? Was, wenn das seine einzige Karte war?"

„Nö, das glaub ich nicht", meinte Carey. „Der Typ sah nicht so aus, als wäre er arm, also hat er sicher mehrere Karten übrig. Und außerdem, falls er nicht dort ist, könntest du dir doch einen anderen netten, gebildeten Mann suchen."

„Carey!", rief Ginny empört aus.

„Einen Arzt vielleicht..."

Das war für Ginny zu viel. Lachend schlug sie Carey auf den Arm, sodass diese die Flucht antrat und Ginny ihr durch den ganzen Laden folgte. Ginny erwischte sie in einer Sackgasse und kitzelte sie ordentlich durch, ehe sie von ihr abließ.

„Geht's jetzt wieder?", fragte Ginny atemlos.

Carey lachte immer noch. „Ja, danke", meinte sie und lachte weiter.

Ginny steckte sich und holte tief Luft. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie Malfoys Karte immer noch in ihrer linken Hand hielt. In der Hand, auf der sie die alten Brandnarben hatte. Die Karte war jetzt zwar etwas verknittert, aber dennoch... Als sie die Karte betrachtete, fasste Ginny einen Entschluss: Sie würde nicht zu dieser Tanzveranstaltung gehen, aber sollte Malfoy noch vor dem nächsten Samstag wiederkommen, dann würde sie ihm die Karte zurückgeben.

* * *

Schließlich kam der Freitag und Ginny betreute gerade einen Kunden, als sich die Eingangstür öffnete und von draußen ein eisiger Luftzug hereinwehte. Ginny drehte sich um und sah, dass Draco Malfoy dieser Neuankömmling war. In seinem blonden Haar, das durch Magie nicht vom Wind zerzaust war, klebten einige Schneeflocken, ebenso auf seinen Schultern. Ginny bemerkte, dass Carey auf Malfoy zuging.

„Guten Tag, Sir, womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte das Mädel. Ginny bemerkte, dass sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Malfoy sah von ihr nur genervt aus.

„Ich bin an einem Paar Ihrer Zwei-Wege-Spiegel interessiert", antwortete Malfoy, während er seinen Mantel auszog und ihn der völlig perplexen Carey reichte.

„Jawohl, Sir", antwortete das Mädchen und beeilte sich, den Mantel hinter dem Tresen auf einem Sessel abzulegen und Malfoy zu folgen. Ginny musste grinsen. Vor einigen Tagen war es ihr selbst noch genauso ergangen. Sie hätte das Gespräch von Carey und Malfoy nur zu gerne verfolgt, musste aber ihre Kundin betreuen, eine gewisse Mrs. Prudhoe, die bereits zugesagt hatte, zwei große, antike Spiegel für ihren Salon zu kaufen und noch an einem neuen Spiegel für ihr drittes Badezimmer interessiert war.

Ginny machte die Arbeit Spaß, sie hatte ein Talent dafür, den Menschen ihre Zweifel auszureden und sie zu überzeugen, noch dieses oder jenes mitzunehmen. Aber trotzdem hätte sie gerne das Gespräch von Carey und Malfoy mitgehört. Dieser mysteriöse Mann, den sie eigentlich schon aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte, interessierte sie einfach. Sie griff in ihren Hosensack, wo sie Malfoys Karte für die Tanzveranstaltung aufbewahrte. Sie könnte doch einfach zu ihm hinübergehen, nachdem sie sich um Mrs. Prudhoe gekümmert hatte, und ihm die Karte zurückgeben...

Während ihrem Gespräch mit der Kunden schielte sie immer wieder zu Carey und Malfoy hinüber. Seine Wangen waren vom kalten Wind etwas gerötet, was ihn nicht mehr so blass aussehen ließ. Sie bemerkte, dass auch er immer wieder ihren Blick suchte. Für kurze Zeit war sie in diesen stahlblauen Augen gefangen. Die unendlichen Tiefen seiner Augen faszinierten sie. Sie wollte sie gerne erkunden, in ihnen versinken, aber...

„Bitte folgen Sie mir zur Kasse, Mrs. Prudhoe", sagte sie schweren Herzens, weil sie damit den Blickkontakt brechen musste.

Mrs. Prudhoe bezahlte und Ginny versprach ihr, die gekauften Stücke noch heute per Eileule in ihre Villa zu schicken. Die ältere Dame verließ zufrieden das Geschäft und Ginny seufzte erst einmal durch. Vom Tresen aus konnte sie Malfoy und Carey nicht sehen, dafür sah sie, dass Malfoys Mantel leicht schief über der Sessellehne hing. Sie zögerte etwas, aber schließlich griff sie doch nach dem Mantel, hob ihn hoch und...

Sie roch daran. Roch Draco Malfoy an diesem Mantel. Und sie bemerkte, dass ihr sein Duft gefiel.

Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf. Wann hatte sie ihre Augen denn geschlossen? Was war nur in sie gefahren? Wütend auf sich selbst hängte sie den Mantel sauber zurück und stand grübelnd vor dem Sessel. Jetzt wäre der ideale Augenblick, um Malfoy die Karte für die Tanzveranstaltung zurück in den Mantel zu stecken, aus dem sie offensichtlich gefallen war. Sie griff nach der Karte, die immer noch in ihrem Hosensack steckte, und...

„Ginevra?", rief jemand. Sie wirbelte herum und verließ den Kassenbereich, nur um zu sehen, dass ihr Sally Ann zuwinkte. „Ginny, könntest du mir hier hinten kurz helfen?", rief sie und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang, der den Verkaufsraum vom Lager trennte. Ginny machte sich auf den Weg.

Sally Ann Perks war sozusagen ihre Vorgesetzte. Sie war sowohl als Verkäuferin tätig, als auch als Buchführerin des Ladens. Und so nebenbei war die blond gelockte junge Frau die Verlobte des Besitzers dieses Ladens. Den Besitzer des Mirror Tales, einen gewissen Adrian Corke, hatte Ginny erst ein Mal in ihrem Leben gesehen, nämlich bei der Eröffnung des Ladens. Er war anscheinend im Ministerium ein viel gefragter Mann und führte das Mirror Tales nur nebenbei, mit Sally Anns Hilfe.

Ginny lief nach hinten und an Malfoy und Carey vorbei, ohne die Beiden anzusehen. Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen, nicht jetzt, wo sie wegen ihm gerade gezögert hatte. Dennoch konnte sie seine Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren. Stechende Blicke, die sie zwangen, sich doch umzudrehen, aber sie blieb standhaft, drehte sich nicht um und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang, der ins Lager führte.

Später stand sie wieder mit Carey zusammen hinter dem Tresen.

„Nur mehr 10 Minuten, dann können wir den Laden schließen", seufzte Ginny.

„Hmm...", erwiderte Carey mit verträumten Augen.

„Was denn?", fragte Ginny.

„Hmm... Du, dieser Draco Malfoy, der sieht einfach göttlich aus", schwärmte Carey. „Hast du ihm die Karte zurück in den Mantel gesteckt?", wechselte sie urplötzlich das Thema.

Ginny war so erstaunt darüber, dass sie mit der Wahrheit herausplatzte. „Nein. Ich meine, ich wollte es ja, aber..."

„Dann gehst du morgen also hin?", fragte Carey mit leuchtenden Augen. „Zu dieser Tanzveranstaltung, meine ich natürlich."

„Nein", schnaubte Ginny. „Dort bringen mich keine 10 Palominos hin, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Ginevra", sagte Carey ernst und packte sie an beiden Schultern, sodass die Ältere der Jüngeren in die Augen blicken musste. „Du gehst zu dieser Veranstaltung hin und schnappst dir diesen Halbgott, und das ist keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl." Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen fragend nach oben. „Hach!", stöhnte Carey und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß doch, dass du ihn attraktiv findest, und sei er auch noch so ein riesen Ekelpaket, wie du immer behauptest. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er voll auf dich abfährt."

Ginny musste kurz wegen ihrer Wortwahl kichern, dann meinte sie: „So? Woher willst du wissen, dass er _auf mich abfährt?"_

„Na, als ich ihm vorher einen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel andrehen wollte, hat der einfach nur genervt dreingeschaut, immer wieder in deine Richtung geschielt und er ist schlussendlich, als du ins Lager verschwunden warst, wieder gegangen, ohne etwas zu kaufen. Dabei hat er nur etwas gemurmelt, von wegen er würde wieder kommen, wenn weniger Betrieb in diesem Laden herrscht. Gin, ich sag's dir, der steht total auf dich!"

Ginny musste über die Naivität ihrer kleinen neuen Freundin lächeln. Aber innerlich wusste sie, dass sie nie zu dieser Tanzveranstaltung gehen würde, ob Malfoy nun dort war oder nicht. Eben weil Malfoy dort sein könnte. Sie war eigentlich echt nicht darauf aus, diesen Schleimbeutel wiederzusehen. Und mit diesem Entschluss ging sie zur Vordertür des Geschäftes, hängte das Schild „Geschlossen" in die Scheibe und freute sich auf ein entspannendes, ruhiges, Malfoy-freies Wochenende.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Na, was denkt ihr? Wird Ginny wirklich bei diesem Beschluss bleiben oder ihn ganz schnell wieder ändern? . Sagt mir, wie ihr die Geschichte findet, das spornt mich nämlich total zum Weiterschreiben an und langsam wächst mir diese Geschichte echt ans Herz. Liebe Grüße an alle, Lilsys


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört alles der großen JOKARO. Ich spiele bloß etwas mit Ginny und Draco.

**A/N:** Die kleine Verspätung tut mir sehr, sehr Leid, aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel extra lang und heute werdet ihr außerdem einen kleinen Vorgeschmack bekommen, wieso die Geschichte vom Rating her M ist. (Also alle, die so was nicht mögen, bitte nicht weiterlesen!) Spiegel gibt's zwar dieses Mal keine (und vermutlich im nächsten Chap ausnahmsweise auch nicht), aber ich wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Mirror Tales**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Schließlich war der Samstagabend da und Ginny saß grübelnd in ihrer Wohnung. Die Wohnung hatte eine angenehme Größe und war genau richtig für drei Personen. Ginny wohnte natürlich nicht alleine dort, ihre beiden Mitbewohner, Luna und Neville, waren nämlich auf Hochzeitsreise in Ägypten. Eine Wohnung für sich allein hätte Ginny sich bis vor kurzem noch nicht leisten können, deshalb hatte sie sich vor vier Jahren mit den anderen Beiden diese Wohnung gemietet. Schließlich hatten Nev und Luna sich in einander verliebt und Ginny war vor zwei Wochen auf ihrer Hochzeit die Brautjungfer gewesen.

Unentschlossen lief Ginny im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sollte sie die Gelegenheit nützen und Draco auf diese Tanzveranstaltung folgen? Wer sagte denn überhaupt, dass er dort war? Vielleicht war das seine einzige Karte gewesen...

Ihr Blick blieb auf einem Schnappschuss hängen, den sie vor etwa einem Jahr von Luna und Neville geschossen hatte. Neville lag auf dem Sofa und Luna saß rittlings über ihm, während sie ihn kitzelte. Neville lachte aus Leibeskräften. (Nur zu schade, dass Fotos nicht reden und laut lachen konnten...) Schließlich beugte Luna sich zu ihm hinunter, strich ihm liebevoll übers Gesicht und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Plötzlich aber löste sie sich wieder von ihm und begann, ihn wieder kräftig durchzukitzeln.

Ginny musste wegen der Verliebtheit ihrer beiden Freunde lächeln. Als sie aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte sie, dass es schon spät wurde. Ein Blick auf die Uhr allerdings sagte ihr, dass es noch nicht zu spät war...

* * *

Keine halbe Stunde später apparierte sie ins Foyer eines großen Gebäudes. Elegant gekleidete Hexen und Zauberer tummelten sich um sie herum und beachteten sie nicht weiter. Eine magisch verstärkte Stimme verkündete, dass die Tanzveranstaltung in zehn Minuten beginnen würde und die letzten Gäste sich daher zu den Sicherheitszonen begeben sollten, damit sie diese passieren und im Festsaal Platz nehmen konnten.

Suchend sah Ginny sich nach einem großen, blonden Zauberer um. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie ihn in dieser Menschenmenge bloß finden? Halt, wollte sie ihn überhaupt finden? Was sollte sie Draco sagen? Dass sie seine Karte geklaut hatte und sie ihm zurückgeben wollte? Vermutlich würde er dann schnellstens den Sicherheitsdienst rufen, damit sie eine Diebin fassen konnten. Dass er die Karte verloren hatte und sie es nur gut mit ihm meinte, sie ihm die Karte nachgebracht hatte? Das würde er sowieso nicht glauben, er war doch der unfehlbare Malfoy, der sicher nie etwas verlor...

Aber das Schicksal meinte es wohl gut mit ihr (oder auch nicht, wie man es nimmt) und Draco stürmte nur eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt an ihr vorbei. Vom Quidditch hatte sie noch gute Reflexe, daher schnappte sie ihn am Arm und hielt ihn auf. „Warte, Malfoy! Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen. Dabei blieb ihr kurz die Luft weg. Er sah gut aus in seinem schwarzen Designeranzug, dem weißen Hemd, der schwarzen Krawatte und dem wehenden schwarzen Umhang. Seine Haare hatte er vornehm zurückgegelt und er war sichtlich außer Atem, da er wohl schon etwas länger nervös herumlief. „Weasley", keuchte er.

Ginny kramte nervös in ihrer Handtasche. „Malfoy, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte es dir letztens schon sagen, als du noch einmal im ‚Mirror Tales' warst, aber... Ähm... Die Karte hier gehört wohl dir."

Draco sah sie durch seine unergründlichen Augen an, spielte kurz mit der etwas zerknitterten Karte in seinen Händen, ehe er sie zwar sanft, aber bestimmt, am Oberarm packte und sie mit sich zog.

Sie bekam plötzlich Angst. Lieferte er sie direkt an die Auroren ab, weil er dachte, sie hätte die Karte gestohlen?

Der erste Weg führte ihn zur Garderobe, wo er seinen und Ginnys Mantel abgab. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er Ginnys Kleid sah. Es war schwarz, schulterfrei und hatte am Dekolletee rote Stickereien. Einige Locken fielen ihr auf die Schultern und ließen sie einfach umwerfend aussehen. Er riss sich von ihrem Anblick los und zog sie wieder hinter sich her.

Es kam ihr so vor, als wüsste Draco nicht, wohin er wollte, bis er schließlich sein Ziel fand: Ein großer, dicker Mann mit Brille und Glatze, an dessen Arm eine ebenso beleibte, schwarzhaarige Frau mit rosa Pausbäckchen hing. Vor den Beiden hüpfte ein etwa zehnjähriges Mädchen mit hellbraunen Locken herum.

„Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams", grüßte Draco die Beiden mit einer Verbeugung. „Die Verspätung tut mir sehr Leid."

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte der Mann und die Beiden schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Mr. Williams, wir sind schon sehr spät dran. Bitte folgen Sie mir." Draco schob Ginny vor sich her in Richtung des Einganges zum Festsaal, in dem die Veranstaltung stattfinden würde. An den Türen standen Auroren, die ihre Tickets kontrollieren und einen Zauber auf eventuell mitgeschmuggelte Waffen (ausgenommen Zauberstäbe) ausübte. Die fünf suchten sich ihre Plätze, das kleine Mädchen in der Mitte, ihre Eltern auf der einen und Draco und Ginny auf der anderen Seite.

Keine zehn Sekunden später wurde das Licht gedimmt, der Geräuschpegel fiel rasant, Musik begann zu spielen und die Tänzer strömten auf die Bühne.

Ginny schlug nach einer Weile die Beine übereinander. Die Sitzplätze waren zwar bequem, aber sie befürchtete, dass sie es nicht lange auf diesen Plätzen aushalten würde. Sie sah den Tänzern zu, die auf der Bühne umherschwirrten wie Feen.

Draco, der zu ihrer Linken saß, sah zu ihr hinüber. Die Tanzveranstaltung interessierte ihn eigentlich nicht besonders. Ginny neben ihm schien auch Probleme mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, da sie immer wieder auf ihrem Platz herumrutschte, um sich eine bequemere Position zu suchen. Schließlich tippte er ihren Arm an. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und beugte sich erwartungsvoll etwas nach vorne.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Was?", hauchte sie.

„Ich meine natürlich... ähm... würdest du für heute Abend meine Begleitung sein?" Er sah sie abwartend an. „Das würde für die Williams' ziemlich schräg aussehen, wenn meine Begleitung nach der Veranstaltung einfach so wieder verschwinden würde."

„Sag mal, was hast du denen eigentlich erzählt?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass du heute meine Begleitung bist, das ist alles." Er überlegte kurz, dann entschloss er sich, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. „Ich habe im Moment nicht so etwas wie eine feste Freundin, verstehst du? Daher war es für diesen Abend eigentlich arrangiert, dass mich offiziell die älteste Tochter der Williams' begleiten würde, Chiara oder so."

„Oder so?", unterbrach Ginny ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ich hab sie erst ein Mal kurz gesehen", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Jedenfalls konnte sie doch nicht kommen, da sich vor zwei Tagen herausstellte, dass sie von einem ihrer Bediensteten schwanger ist, was natürlich einen riesigen Skandal unter den reinblütigen Familien darstellt. Deshalb wird sie jetzt zu Hause gefangen gehalten und zur Abtreibung gezwungen. Das Mädchen allerdings wehrt sich aufs Heftigste dagegen. Sie sprach davon, dass sie den Bediensteten und das Ungeborene über alles liebt. Den Williams ist das natürlich mehr als peinlich. Der Vater des Kindes wurde schon entlassen und der Tochter drohen sie mit Enterbung."

„Armes Mädchen", antwortete Ginny mit ihrer Hand vor dem Mund. „Was passiert denn jetzt mit ihr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Draco mit einem Seufzen. „Wenn sie nicht abtreibt, wird sie vermutlich von ihrer Familie verstoßen."

„Oh Merlin", sagte Ginny mitfühlend. „Wie kann man nur so grausam sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Draco ehrlich. „Aber sag mal, wie kommst du eigentlich hierher?"

„Tja, ich bin appariert, weißt du?"

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Wie bist du an die Karte gekommen?"

„Das hab ich dir doch vorhin schon gesagt, hast du mir nicht zugehört? Du hast sie im ‚Mirror Tales' verloren, als du das erste Mal dort warst. Ich dachte, du könntest sie noch brauchen, also bin ich hierher gekommen."

Er grinste und nahm ihre Hand in die seinen. „Weißt du, ich muss nach der Veranstaltung noch mit den Williams essen gehen. Würdest du mich begleiten?"

Sie sah in seine stahlgrauen Augen, die in der Dunkelheit schwarz wirkten, und spürte seine Anspannung förmlich. Sie konnte nicht nein sagen. „Nur, wenn ich eingeladen bin", meinte sie und musste ebenfalls grinsen.

Draco setzte sich zurück und blickte wieder in Richtung Bühne. Ihre Hand behielt er aber immer noch in seiner. „Immer noch Geldprobleme, Weasley?", fragte er sarkastisch, aber nicht mit dem gemeinen Unterton, den sie aus ihrer Schulzeit von ihm kannte.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Draco neben ihr schnaubte, sagte aber nichts mehr, sondern legte bloß seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie legte erstaunt den Kopf an seine Schulter und bemerkte irgendwann, als sie von der Tatsache nicht mehr so eingenommen war, dass er gut roch und sie ihm sehr nahe war, dass diese Position doch tatsächlich ziemlich bequem war.

* * *

An seiner Schulter kam es ihr vor, als würde die Zeit viel schneller vergehen. Als die Pause begann, löste sie sich widerwillig von ihm. Draco wechselte einige Worte mit Mr. Williams, während Ginny aufstand und in Richtung Ausgang ging.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer nackten Schulter. „Halt. Wo denkst du, dass du hingehst?" Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte enttäuscht, dass Draco wieder seinen harten Blick zur Schau trug.

„Ich will nur mal kurz auf die Toilette", gab sie eisig zurück und deutete auf das beleuchtete Schild mit Pfeil, auf dem „WC" stand.

Er atmete aus – lag sie richtig, als sie Erleichterung in seinem Blick wahrnahm? „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Egal... Dort drüben wirst du aber lange warten müssen, alle strömen dorthin." Dann fing er an zu grinsen.

„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?", schnauzte sie ihn genervt an. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl bloß schon wieder ein? Musste sie jetzt schon um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn sie mal aufs Klo wollte? Dachte er, sie würde weglaufen?

„Ja. Hier lang." Er schob sie wieder vor sich her, indem er sie am Arm nahm, aber seine Hand wanderte ihren Arm hinunter, bis sie bei ihren Fingern angekommen war und er sie an die Hand nahm. Ginny bekam eine Gänsehaut, Draco schien es zu bemerken.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er.

„Nein", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. „Überhaupt nicht." Er drückte kurz ihre Hand und sie drückte zurück.

Schließlich kamen sie vor einer Tür an, die man von ihrer Seite aus nicht öffnen konnte.. „Da kommen wir nicht durch", meinte Ginny enttäuscht.

„Abwarten", antwortete Draco verschmitzt und zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche. Er passte natürlich. Draco schob Ginny durch die Tür und führte sie einen kurzen Gang entlang, der offensichtlich in einen anderen Teil des Gebäudes führte. Draco deutete nach rechts in einen Gang hinein. „Dort drüben befinden sich die Toiletten. Ich warte hier."

„Okay", sagte sie und löste sich nur ungern von seiner Hand. Sie mochte seine Hand einfach. Es war die Hand eines Mannes, aber doch feingliedrig und zart. Als sie schließlich vor dem Spiegel stand, schüttelte sie einfach nur den Kopf. ‚Ginny Weasley, was denkst du, wer du bist?', dachte sie. ‚Was denkst du, wer er ist? Wir passen einfach nicht zusammen. Nie im Leben kann aus uns etwas werden. Also vergiss ihn am besten ganz schnell wieder.' Sie seufzte und trat wieder auf den Korridor hinaus, nur um ihn leer vorzufinden.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie leise. Sie bekam keine Antwort. Langsam ging sie in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Hinter ihr befanden sich die Toiletten, nach links ging es zurück in den Festsaal und vor ihr breitete sich ein kurzer Gang aus, den sie entlangging. „Malfoy?", fragte sie wieder, keine Antwort. „Draco?" Als sie eine Biegung erreichte, bemerkte sie, dass eine Tür offen stand, aus der bläuliches Licht drang. „Draco?", fragte sie ein weiteres Mal. Er kam aus der Tür heraus. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. „Hier bist du also."

Er grinste sie an. „Na, verlaufen?"

Sie lächelte zurück. „Noch nicht, aber danke der Nachfrage."

Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm mal her, ich muss dir etwas zeigen."

Sie kannte solche Anmach-Sprüche. Aber sie kannte auch Draco Malfoy, daher wusste sie, dass er diesen Spruch nicht missbrauchen würde. Ihre Logik schrie nein, aber ihr Herz wusste, dass er sie nicht reinlegen würde. Daher legte sie neugierig ihre Hand in seine und folgte ihm in das Zimmer hinein. Der Anblick brachte sie dazu, den Mund weit zu öffnen.

Sie befanden sich in einem riesigen Raum, in dem einige Sofas herumstanden. Die Wände waren aus massivem Glas und dahinter befand sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das tiefe Meer. Wasserpflanzen befanden sich am steinigen Grund, allerlei Fische schwammen hier herum, in allen Farben des Regenbogens.

„Wow!", war das Einzige, das sie hervorbrachte.

„Finde ich auch", meinte er bestätigend. „Das hier ist der neue Erholungsraum des Ministeriums, für alle hohen Ministeriumsangestellten frei zugänglich."

„Und wie kommt es, dass du ebenfalls hier herein kannst?", fragte sie, während sie seine Hand losließ und im Raum etwas umherging.

„Oh, ein Verdienst meines Vaters, der Fudge damals einen Gefallen getan hat. Erinnere mich lieber nicht daran."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll. Bei so einem Vater... Sie ging ganz nahe zum Glas und beobachtete das bunte Treiben. Hinter sich spürte sie, dass Draco zu ihr kam. „Draco, das ist einfach wunderschön", flüsterte sie. Sie wusste, dass er nahe genug hinter ihr war, damit er sie verstehen konnte. Als sie sich schließlich umdrehte, stand er sehr nahe bei ihr. Sie konnte seinen Duft riechen. Ein Rasierwasser mit etwas, das wohl einzigartig er war. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren. Er kam ihr immer näher, und sie wusste, was nun kommen würde, und sie ließ es geschehen, schloss die Augen...

Sie spürte seine Lippen, die sich sanft auf ihre legten. Der Kuss war so unschuldig, dass Ginny in den Kuss hineinlächelte und die Initiative ergriff. Sie legte beide Hände an seinen Kopf und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge leicht über seine Unterlippe. Seine Reaktion war heftiger, als sie gedacht hätte. Sofort spürte sie seine Zunge, die ihren Mund erkundete, seine Hände, die sich auf ihre Schultern legten und sie nach hinten bis ans kalte Glas des riesigen Aquariums drückten, seinen Oberkörper, der sie zwischen sich und dem Glas gefangen hielt, seinen göttlichen Mund, der den Kuss noch vertiefte, seine Hand, die seitlich über ihre Brust strich...

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Sie drückte seinen Oberkörper mit ihren Händen von sich, stützte sich am Aquarium ab und stemmte ihm so kraftvoll die Füße in den Bauch, dass er brutal nach hinten stolperte, auf den Boden krachte und sich schmerzhaft den Hinterkopf stieß. Nach Atem ringend lag er am Boden. Der Tritt hatte ihm die Luft weggenommen.

Auch Ginny atmete heftig ein und aus. Mit aufgerissenen Augen stand sie am Aquarium, bis sie aufschrie und zu ihm stürzte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden und fragte besorgt: „Draco, geht's dir gut?"

tbc


End file.
